the_legend_of_spyrofandomcom-20200213-history
Ignitus
Ignitus is a Fire Guardian dragon, who appears in ''The Legend of Spyro'' series. He is the leader of the four Guardians, and serves as the father-figure and mentor to Spyro, providing him with words of wisdom and leads him onto the right path, as well as teaching him about the element of fire. Personality As the leader of the remaining Guardians, Ignitus has unquestionable ability within range of attack power, second only to Terrador in military strategy. He is often calm and collected but has been known to break out into fits of fury, using his fire ability to great effect. He blames himself for everything that has happened to Spyro and Cynder and carries that guilt throughout the series. His faith in Spyro is utterly unwavering and he is a devout believer in the Ancestors, truly believing that Spyro is nature's way of balancing itself against evil. Ignitus is the leader and most dedicated of the four Guardians; he is still haunted by failures of his past and seeks to redeem himself. Equally capable of warmth, rage, and long smoldering bouts of shame, resentment, and regret, he keeps his distance from the other three Guardians, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador. However, when the time comes, he is only too glad to enlighten others and stoke the embers of hope and stand in the face of fire that others might burn even brighter. Ignitus is also seen as a father figure to Spyro. Abilities As a master of fire, Ignitus is competent in all fire techniques and can quickly dispatch his enemies with little effort. His ability to explode in rage makes him a perfect berserker for the blazing heat of burning battles. He is known to be one of the few Dragons who can see visions in the Pool of Visions and can also provide protection from fire and other sources of heat by generating a blue barrier around himself and any others that are close to him. Relationships Spyro Ignitus acts as a father figure for Spyro and sees him as his only form of redemption for all the failures in his life. When Ignitus first met Spyro he had already given up and called his fight a lost cause, but after watching the young dragon's courage and willingness to at least give it a try he was filled with hope and eagerly trained him to become stronger. He constantly put Spyro's safety over his own and even fought to protect him despite his age hindering him and allowed himself be captured by Cynder in place of Spyro. Through Spyro's journey Ignitus constantly congratulates him for his achievements despite his age and he never gave up hope that Spyro would return after disappearing during the Night of Eternal Darkness. According to Terrador, he made sure others didn't gave up hope either. When Ignitus realized he wouldn't survive helping Spyro and Cynder cross the Belt of Fire he apologized for having wronged them before sacrificing himself to let them cross safely, claiming that it was the least he could do for them. When he became the new Chronicler, he immediately asked if Spyro is dead and happily wondered where he might be after confirming that he is still alive. Ignitus apparently is aware of Spyro's feelings for Cynder. When they reunited after three years, he told them that the chain they were stuck together with shouldn't be seen as a hindrance but a reminder of their bond and that their destinies were intertwined. His last advice for Spyro and Cynder before his sacrifice was to "draw strength from each other and follow their heart, it will never fail them". Guardian Dragons As their leader, Ignitus respects his fellow Guardians as friends and wanted Spyro to rescue them as soon as possible. He also seems to get along with Terrador better than Volteer and Cyril, before taking Spyro and Cynder to the Burned Lands he asked Terrador to replace him and showed full trust on his abilities. Terrador claimed that he knows Ignitus well enough to know what he was planning. At times he can be annoyed by Volteer's non-stop talking and Cyril's arrogance. Cynder When Cynder was under Malefor's control, Ignitus saw her as an enemy, but at the same time he felt sorry for her over having failed to protect her egg. He would have the chance to apologize for his failure when she returned to normal while allowing her to stay on the Temple without holding any grudge for what she had done and later considered her a valuable ally. Sparx Ignitus is shown to be in good terms with Sparx and shows close to no annoyance over the dragonfly unlike almost everyone else. Although he did say "and I thought Volteer talked a lot" when Sparx complained that he didn't get any credit after Cynder was defeated and released from Malefor. He also agreed about not letting him go to the Belt of Fire, concerned about his safety. Gallery ModelIgnius.png| Ignitus' in-game model 20IgnitusArmor.png| Ignitus wearing battle armor DotDIgnitus.jpg|Ignitus in Dawn of the Dragon Trivia *In an interview with the lead artist for the first two games, Jared Pullen, it was revealed that Ignitus may in fact be Spyro's biological father. Jared said that the goal was to reveal Spyro's parentage in stages and throw up the notion that perhaps his father was one of two possible dragons; one being Ignitus, and the other Malefor. The concept was to re-occur across the three games, but it was never panned out. Jared stated that he had always personally maintained that Ignitus was indeed Spyro's biological father and set out with that in mind right from the design phase. The animators also loosely held true to this idea, so without it being 'official', it was the original intention. *Ignitus is the only red dragon to appear in the Legend of Spyro series. *Ignitus, being the new Chronicler at the end of Dawn of the Dragon, would explain why he was narrating the beginning of A New Beginning and the beginning of Dawn of the Dragon. It's possible that he was reading the whole trilogy the whole time to the viewers after the events of Dawn of the Dragon. *In A New Beginning, there was originally going to be a mini-quest for Spyro to go on to collect Ignitus's helmet, shield and lance in the Swamp level as a way to develop Spyro's friendship with Ignitus, introducing a clue into Dragon culture and Ignitus' military past, as well as reinforcing the magnitude of his feelings of failure. However, this was later cancelled due to limited time. 3D props of the items were made and can be seen throughout the Swamp. *In the GBA version of The Eternal Night, Ignitus appears in Fellmuth Arena instead of Cynder. **In the GBA version of The Eternal Night, Ignitus is the only one of the Guardians to appear. *His name comes from Ignis, meaning fire in Latin. Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Allies